1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi angle data used when encoding and/or decoding video object data, and more particularly, to an information storage medium which stores the multi angle data, a method of recording and/or reproducing the multi angle data, and an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing the multi angle data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi angle data is obtained by photographing a scene with several cameras at different angles and encoding a result of the photographing. When a change of viewing angle of the photographed scene is desired during reproduction of contents including the multi angle data, a change of angle command is sent to a reproducing apparatus, and the reproducing apparatus reproduces data of the scene photographed at the desired angle in response to the command. For angle change, the multi angle data are divided into predetermined units and the units are alternately recorded using interleaving.
Accordingly, a pickup of the reproducing apparatus must jump to other positions so as to detect and reproduce interleaved blocks at an angle or accomplish angle change while reading the multi angle data recorded using interleaving. However, an increase in sizes of the interleaved blocks results in an increase in the distance between a current position and a position to which a pickup of the reproducing apparatus must jump for angle change. In this case, seamless reproduction is not guaranteed. On the contrary, if a size of an interleaved block is small, jumping of the pickup of the reproducing apparatus is frequently required during data reproduction that does not require angle change. Accordingly, it is important to adjust a size of an interleaved block appropriately.
Further, a jumping point allowing the reproducing apparatus to jump to other interleaved blocks at a different angle may be set within one interleaved block. In this case, a total number of jumping points must be appropriately determined so that the multi angle data is effectively reproducible.